DE 10 2010 017 821 A1 discloses a line converger for converging separate packages, which are conveyed in parallel on several lanes, into a single lane of successive packages.
DE 41 35 106 C2 discloses a labeler that applies labels to packages conveyed in succession on a conveyor belt located below the labeler.
In a packaging plant comprising a line converger for converging a multi-lane format of packages from a thermoform packaging machine into a single lane as well as a labeler for labeling the packages downstream of the line converger on a single-lane conveyor belt, the line converger and the conveyor system including the labeler are arranged in succession and have, in combination, a large footprint in the conveying direction.